Lady Killer
by sixtysix
Summary: Sirius Black is a lady killer. Rated M, to be safe, but there really shouldn't be any explicit scenes about anything. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
Oh, if only I was as brilliant as JK Rowling. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're a lady killer, Sirius Black," Isabella Willows said, tracing circles on the bare, warm skin of said lady killer's chest. He shivered delightfully despite the flushed feeling being so near to her gave him. She lay contentedly on her side beside him, his left arm secure underneath her and her head resting on his chest. She smiled slightly when she felt him breathe out a short, amused laugh.

"Mm.. I like the sound of that. Damn irresistible, aren't I?," he grinned jokingly in return, pulling her nearer to him and caressing her arm gently. She bit her lip; it was true, of course. Sirius Black _was_ a lady killer, the most sought after specimen of the male species in all years and all houses (yes, even Slytherin) at Hogwarts. She just wished it wasn't true sometimes. Sometimes, she wished that he was all hers. Of course, that wasn't part of the agreement. The agreement was that this happened once a month, twice maybe if they were both having particularly bad months.

Sirius had a girlfriend, a 7th year Ravenclaw by the name of Madison Lovejoy. She had a shapely, petite figure with legs that went on for days. Her face was stunning, breathtaking even, with green eyes and pouty pink lips. She and Sirius complemented each other perfectly. You looked at them and thought to yourself, "Those two'll have _the_ most gorgeous children." Indeed, that was what Isabella thought every time she saw them together. They had been together since the start of the term, and it was nearing the end of January already. It was a record for the both of them. Being so popular amongst the opposite gender, neither of them stuck with one person for very long before moving on. But she figured that beautiful people liked to stick together; it was how more beautiful people were made.

Usually Isabella felt inadequate. She was the absolute epitome of a plain Jane. She was only marginally brighter than most people in her classes. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't the kind of girl that made you do a double take when you passed her in the corridors. She was very sweet looking, sort of like the girl next door without the appealing charisma. She kept to herself mostly, being only distant friends with most people, even the girls who shared the 7th year Gryffindor dormitory with her. The only person who Isabella considered a close friend, was also one of Sirius' best friends: Remus Lupin. They had met on the train in first year and had instantly clicked. The both of them were used to feeling isolated so when they met, they had clung to each other for comfort and friendship. Sometimes they were assumed to be siblings, or at least very close cousins.

Isabelle sighed comfortably, cuddling closer to Sirius as ran his fingers through her light brown tresses. He kissed the crown of her head, releasing a sigh of his own, only his was much more resigned. She knew what was coming next. She recoiled emotionally, steeling herself for his words. But she was still unable to physically pry herself away from his bare body that pressed so wonderfully against her own.

"I have class tomorrow morning," he said as his hand fell away from her and landed on the pillow beneath their heads.

"It's the middle of the week, Sirius. Everyone has class tomorrow," she returned quietly, already beginning to try and remember where her various articles of clothing were discarded. He merely sighed again and pulled his arm out from beneath her. She nearly whimpered from the loss of contact as he sat up and began reaching under the bed curtains in search of some article of clothing. Eventually, he straightened up and tossed the uniform shirt he had been wearing before they fell into bed together at her. She held the comforter around her as she positioned herself into a seated position and took the shirt with a useless nod. He promptly removed the imperturbable charm on his curtains and she pulled them open quietly and set her feet on the cold floor. She noted that Sirius' shirt reached just past mid-thigh when she stood.

"I'll get your clothes back to you when I find them," he whispered, seeming heartbreakingly eager for her to be gone. She nodded wordlessly again and padded gently out of the boy's dormitory, routinely ignoring the predictable tears clawing the backs of her dark brown eyes. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and vowed to never end up in Sirius Black's bed ever again.

She noiselessly pushed the heavy wooden door of the girl's dormitory open and tiptoed to her bed, the second one from the door. She curled up beneath her cool comforter, unable to forget the warmth of Sirius'. She wiped her cheeks pathetically and her bottom lip quivered from suppressed sobs.

A light tapping at the window frightened her into releasing something between a gasp and a strangled sob. She glanced over at the waiting tawny owl and rubbed at her face to erase the proof of her crying as if the owl would return to its owner with reports that she had been wasting tears on him. She rose from her bed, digging out an owl treat from her bedside table before letting the bird in. The owl flew in and around the room before dropping a note on Isabella's bed and immediately flying back out. Of course, just like its owner, it had no desire to remain in Isabella's presence after it had done what it wanted to do. Isabella glared out at the barely rising sun and almost angrily flicked the owl treat out the window after it before pulling it shut and returning to her bed. She crawled under the covers before picking up the note and reading it.

_Until next month, Belle. _

Of course. It seemed he knew just what she was thinking every time she left him because for the past year and a half, since the agreement was made, he sent these notes to her and shattered her will to leave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:  
So I don't really know where I'm going with this story.. I only have a vague idea formed in my exhausted little head. I was in the middle of reading a fan fiction when I decided to sit down and write this one. It's a little heavier than what I'm used to writing, but I figure the story will lighten up a bit as it progresses.. Or at least that's what I'm hoping. Let me know what your thoughts on this story are, my dear potential readers (: I look forward to hearing from some of you! **

**Happy reviewing! :D **

**Coming Up:  
We'll learn more about The Agreement and Isabella's relationship with Remus and others. And we'll probably get to see a little bit more of Sirius' relationship with Madison. I think. Hahah, again, I only have this story kinda mapped out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Again, only borrowing JK Rowling's wonderful characters.  
Isabella & Madison are mine though. **

**Author's Note:  
Super mega thanks to **_**Nakosha**_**! My very first reviewer for this story! (:  
In case no one caught it, the "I have class tomorrow" bit was borrowed and tweaked from the film My Best Friend's Girl, starring Dane Cook & Kate Hudson.. Such a funny movie. Go watch it!  
That being said, CHEERS(: and happy reading!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**  
**Remus could tell that _it_ had happened last night when he met up with Isabella the following morning. Her face was puffy and looked slightly red and irritated both from lack of sleep and from the time she had spent crying. She was biting her lip sheepishly as she descended the dormitory steps and approached him.

"Good morning, Remie," she greeted him quietly. Remus felt his indignation melt away as he surveyed her meek and timid posture. He draped an arm over her slumped shoulders and led her toward the portrait hole.

"Good morning, Ella," he returned, using his nickname for her and smiling at her warmly. Remus was very understanding. He understood that Isabella wanted to be wanted because he felt that desire too. He wanted her, of course, but he knew that the way she wanted to be wanted, he couldn't offer. Not because he didn't find her pretty, or pleasant or attractive, but because from day one, they seemed to immediately regard each other as siblings. She was his only other close friend aside from The Marauders; she was also his only friend of the opposite sex. She was special, he knew. He admired her as an older brother would admire his younger sister. He swelled with pride when she achieved anything, like an A on a paper or when she brewed a potion perfectly. He felt that searing inclination to protect her, from bad weather, from tripping over her own clumsy feet or from boys... Boys like his best friend, Sirius Black.

He had to admit that he didn't completely understand Isabella and Sirius' highly unusual agreement. Each time of the many times he had asked Isabella before, she had merely shrugged. It wasn't a dismissive shrug, for she told him everything, but a shrug of genuine lack of knowing. She barely understood it herself. Sirius had been unattached at the time of the establishment of The Agreement. He had stumbled upon Isabella in the Gryffindor common room in the dark hours of the morning after a late night trip to the kitchens. In the firelight, he suddenly realized that she was quite pretty. Not sexy or charismatic as most of the girls he went with were, but she definitely appealed to him that night. Maybe it was because she seemed so deliciously innocent, curled up on the couch in her long nightgown that left everything to his wild imagination. Her hair was down and cascaded down her back in loose waves, as opposed to her usual low ponytail. Her chasteness lit a fire in the pit of his stomach and he decided he had to have her.

And he did. That night, he had her.

And now, he still had her… but only when he wanted her. It made Remus angry. Sirius could have any other girl in the entire castle; why did he have to take Isabella? She deserved better. Unfortunately, her opinion of herself was somewhat similar to Remus' opinion of himself. They both believed they didn't deserve the things that came their way, but were thankful for what they had. That is why Isabella let The Agreement continue on. She was thankful that someone wanted her, desired her, even if it was only sometimes. She still appreciated his affection, even if it was only physical between them.

It wasn't even 8 in the morning yet and the Great Hall was still quite empty when the duo arrived and seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. Isabella poured herself some cereal with sliced strawberries and soymilk while Remus buttered some toast for the both of them. When he placed a slice in front of her, she grinned in thanks. He smiled back and wondered why no one else appreciated her as he did. Why couldn't anyone see what a wonderful girl she was? It was heartbreaking to him.

"How are you?," he asked.

She giggled a childlike amused giggle for she thought this was a silly question. Neither of them bothered to ask the other "How are you?", not for lack of interest in one another, but because they were never apart long enough for the question to have any real weight to it. It was frivolous because he knew how she was, but the sentiment was sincere and she was thankful for it.

"I'm alright," she replied, knowing that he was quite aware of how she hadn't slept at all the previous night, and just how soaked her pillow was. "How are you?"

"I'm quite alright as well," he returned, chasing his eggs and sausage around his plate with a fork. Isabella knew that this wasn't true. Remus looked worn and anxious when he was not looking at her. It was the full moon in two nights. She nodded purposefully and placed her right hand over his left in welcome reassurance.

Just then, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew appeared across from the already seated the pair. They both eyed Isabella and Remus' joined hands with quirked eyebrows. Isabella discreetly rolled her eyes as she squeezed Remus' hand before dropping hers to the table. James had often tried to amiably include Isabella in their Marauder escapades and conversation in the past, but she never offered much in response and he eventually gave up. Being friends with Remus meant that Isabella spent a lot of time around the other ¾ of the group, even Sirius. But when Sirius and Isabella weren't bedded down together, he barely glanced her way. Today was no different.

Sirius and Madison glided (yes, glided, for that was what gorgeous people did – not walked) into the Great Hall hand in hand. They stopped in the middle of the room and kissed before parting to their respective tables. It was a muggle movie kiss, the kind that made it seem as if the two people involved in said kiss felt as if no one else in the room existed aside from the two of them. It wasn't tasteless and sloppy, however. It was... well, for a lack of a better word, _perfect. _Just like the two of them were together. Perfect, beautiful and happy.

Very much unlike Isabella.

She sighed to herself and Remus brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear in a comforting gesture. She bit her lip and stared into her cereal as Sirius found his seat between James and Peter.

"Morning there, Paddy," James said cheerfully, mouth full of food.

"Morning, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail," Sirius replied, grinning and tucking into a plate of food that James had prepared for him. Isabella's eyes slowly lifted to meet his and he acknowledged her by offering a barely noticeable nod. She bit down harder on her lip and nodded indistinguishably in return.

She gave no outward sign that her heart was beating ten times its normal pace in response to Sirius being right across from her. If her face was not already ruddy from her nighttime tears, a light blush would have been seen on her pale cheeks. She could almost taste him. She could feel his fingers on her skin, tangled in her hair as he hovered above her, kissing her hungrily. She could feel his lips on her own, setting her blood on fire. She unconsciously tugged at the collar of her shirt, where right underneath the white fabric there was a easily noticeable mark that he had left only hours before. She could feel his mouth, tugging at the tender flesh, fueling the inescapable fire in her lower abdomen even more. She pulled at Remus' sleeve gently in goodbye as she stood and walked out of the room.

Remus shook his head in displeasure, but Sirius didn't even bother to bat an eyelash.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's note:  
Not much action, but I think you all got to know Isabella a little better, and Remus as well. Anyway, as I was thinking about Remus' nickname for Isabella, I thought of Bella. Then I realized that Bella reminded me too much of Twilight! So Remus calls her Ella and Sirius refers to her as Belle, just because I don't want anyone to call her Bella for that Twilight-y reason.**

Coming Up:  
Isabella's clothes return, uh, we get to see a little more of Madison. I think. Hahahahh. I'm still planning! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
All hail, JK Rowling! I'm just toying with her characters and throwing in Isabella and Madison for my own twisted amusement.**

Author's Note:  
Yay! 3 reviews! You have no idea how happy this makes me! So thank you to David Fishwick & solitaireclay07, my newest reviewers! I realized that Lily was nowhere to be found in the previous chapter, so she's mentioned for the first time in this chapter. That being said, cheers & happy reading! :D 

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**  
**The day after the full moon, Sirius was tired. Remus had tried to wander into Hogsmeade the night before and he and James – Peter being much too small to do much – had had to work very hard to keep him within the borders of the Forbidden Forest, and then herd him back into the Shrieking Shack.

He decided that when they returned to the castle, he would need a good shag. At first he thought to look for Isabella. He figured that her slow lovemaking would soothe his aching body. And by Merlin, the way she arched into him as she reached completion... it made him want to ravage her all over again.  
To have her quiver beneath him and to hear her repeatedly whimper his name gave him the utmost satisfaction. The look on her face as he settled his weight on top of her was unrivaled. She looked delectably impatient to feel him while also looking obviously ashamed. She was betraying her morals; her better judgment was begging her to stop, but Sirius made her want it, want him, so badly… there was no escape. There was something exquisite in making quiet, reserved little Isabella lose all control. It appeased him a way that almost contested his own completion.

But Madison had made herself available first. She had surprised him – as she often did – at dinnertime with a sensuous kiss and they had cut out early and kissed their way up to the Gryffindor tower (House rules be damned) and up to the seemingly empty 7th year boy's dormitory. The way Madison made love was mind-blowing. She was fiery and passionate. When she moaned, he felt it in his very core and it drove him to the edges of sanity and back. When he was with her, he ached for climax over and over again. Nothing mattered or existed aside from that delicious release. When he settled into bed with her, everything else in the world melted away.

Isabella had heard the couple enter from where she lay behind Remus' drawn bed curtains. Madam Mary's healer in training, Poppy, had relayed the instructions that Remus could return to Gryffindor Tower early and rest there if he so chose. Of course, he did. He found his own bed to be much more comforting than the high ceilinged, otherwise empty (aside from him, Ella and the healers) hospital wing. He was now fast asleep tucked under his covers, while Isabella lay contentedly on top of them, stroking his hair and shushing him back to sleep when he shifted in his sleep, aggravated by the monthly nightmares that plagued him after the full moon. Those nightmares where he attacked and killed his family and close friends were the reason why it had become customary for Isabella to stay the night with him until they subsided. She lightly traced Remus' bandaged scrapes and cuts, trying to distract herself as she heard the terribly familiar sound of Sirius' voice, throaty and deepened by lust, murmur an imperturbable charm. Everything fell silent then and Isabella squeezed her eyes shut, forcing out the images that had formed in her mind of Sirius and Madison intimately joined, tangled in the throes of passion.

&&_______________________________

Peter returned to the dormitory a couple hours later and fell asleep promptly. James came up shortly after their pudgy friend and noted Sirius' closed curtains – he had them closed only when a lady friend was present with him, or when he was upset – before tucking himself under his comforter and dreaming of his precious Lilyflower.

Isabella, however, was hundreds of miles away from the world from sleep. She was still absentmindedly stroking Remus' hair, now slightly more for her benefit than his; it was almost as if she was reassuring herself that she was not alone.

Chancing a look outside the curtains, she realized that the sun was beginning to rise. She sighed, preparing for another day of Sirius' blatant indifference towards her. It fascinated her, actually. The way he was so capable of toying with her the way he did and feel nothing of it. Boys were remarkably insensitive creatures, it seemed. Well, boys that weren't Remus, at least.

Just then, Sirius' curtains shuffled and a disheveled Madison appeared from behind them. As unkempt and thoroughly shagged as she appeared, she was still unnecessarily and unfairly beautiful. Isabella bit her lip and retreated behind the curtains.

She waited for the heavy door to click shut before she started breathing again. She wondered then, as she had many times before, what she meant to Sirius Black. Why did he keep coming to her for these monthly rendezvous? Surely there was someone better suited for it than herself…

"Belle."

The way he said her name was like a siren song; it was so hard to resist, but she did, wondering how many more times he would call to her.

But he remained silent after that.

&&_______________________________

It was so much more awkward sitting amongst James, Peter, Sirius and Lily at breakfast without Remus. As a result of the overwhelming awkwardness that she felt despite all the years she had been in this particular position, Isabella ate quickly, picking up a bit of everything that Remus liked to eat between bites. He was still in bed, resting. She knew he had no appetite for exactly one and a half days following the full moon, but she had always brought him a plate of food anyway, in case he did decide that he'd like to eat something. As she was reaching across the table to pick up a chocolate muffin, her eyes suddenly met Sirius'. He studied her curiously, as if he had never noticed that she acted in a similar manner, without fail, every time Remus could not make it to the Hall himself. She swallowed her cereal hard, making an almost audible gulping sound before gnawing on her bottom lip. She dropped her eyes to the mountain of food on the plate before her and stood to leave, picking up the aforementioned mountain and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Without a backwards glance, she walked towards the Great Hall's towering doors.

Balancing the plate carefully with the palm of her hand, she began the trek to the Tower. She breathed slowly and purposefully, trying to steady her traitorous pulse. Sirius' gaze at the breakfast table had unnerved her slightly. Habitually, almost unconsciously it seemed, he did not bother to look at her for more than a few seconds, but when she had accidentally looked at him earlier, it seemed as if he had been watching her for quite a while.

"Belle."

This time the siren song stopped her in her tracks. She remained unmoving until he reached her side. He took the plate from her hand and she nervously nodded in thanks before walking again, her eyes glued to the floor. Her heart began racing again and with her free hand, she toyed with the collar of her shirt awkwardly, unknowingly revealing the mark Sirius had left nearly five days ago.

"It's fading," he commented, looking contemplative. She hadn't been aware that he was looking in her direction. She adjusted her collar again self-consciously.

"I know," she said tepidly.

"Hm."

The rest of the trip was completed in silence. For some reason, it annoyed him that Isabella was so studiously tending to Moony. Why had he not noticed this before? Of course, he appreciated that she was doing what the rest of them were too thoughtless to, but… ugh, it still maddened him. When he saw that the signature he had left on her was almost invisible, he had nearly growled in displeasure.

He rolled his eyes when Isabella quietly pulled Remus' curtains open just enough for her to slide behind them. Annoyed for some implacable reason, he loudly placed the plate of food on his friend's bedside table. He heard Remus' rouse from sleep and Isabella's gentle reassurances that everything was alright and he could go back to sleep. Sirius fell backwards onto his bed, fingering the clothes that were folded under his pillow, waiting for Isabella to emerge. He sat up a few minutes later when she did. She had left only when she was convinced that Remus had fallen back into comfortable unconsciousness. Sirius dug under his pillow and took the clothes out from their hiding place and offered them to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the few steps to his bed, which was across from Remus', and tentatively taking them from him. He disliked that she refused to meet his gaze.

"Look at me," he said sternly. She reluctantly did as he asked, but stood up straighter as she did. "Funny story… I accidentally handed Madison your bra this morning… instead of hers."

Isabella did not think that that was a very funny story at all. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed into a small "o" that she could not voice.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry.. I –"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted nonchalantly, his grey eyes boring into hers. She was so… selfless? Would that be the right word for her? It had not been her fault at all. He had told her to leave before she could gather her belongings. It was his fault... And he shouldn't have been sleeping with Isabella in the first place. Perhaps that was why Madison had dumped him. Hm, interesting thought.

He patted the space beside him on his bed, inviting her to take a seat. She did so and he reached for her hand.

"You're very pretty," he complimented, brushing the fingers of his free hand back and forth across her cheek. They reddened under his touch and she murmured what might have been a thank you. He took her folded clothes from her and set them on his nightstand.

"I don't know why I never saw it before."

Her eyes shut; she couldn't tell what affected her more. The fact that he had called her pretty… or the fact that he just admitted he never thought her pretty before.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:  
Yay, this was a fun chapter to write! I kinda like it. If you don't, please let me know in a (dundundun) REVIEW(: So for those of you who are thinking, "Oh so why wasn't Lily at breakfast with them in the previous chapter?" let's just be satiated by saying she was still up in her dorm, finishing up a last minute Arithmancy question or taking extra long to get ready. In regards to Sirius and Madison being "tangled in the throes of passion", I usually attribute the word **_**throes **_**to something violent… like a struggle or something, but I figure that it adequately describes their style of lovemaking – passionate almost to the point of violence, each one striving for completion. That is all. **

**Coming Up:  
Madison makes a reappearance. Perhaps. I'm making this up as I go along! But don't you love how I update every day?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
Not mine. JK Rowling is queen of Harry Potter-dom, et cetera et cetera.**

Author's note:  
Yipeee! 6 reviews! Thanks mucho grandes to solitaireclay07 and David Fishwick for reviewing, AGAIN. Get that, kids! I have repeat reviewers! Which means people are coming back and reading my story. Which means they like it! And thanks to for reviewing for the first time (: Yayyyy! Cupcakes for all! 

**Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to get this chapter up. I had a lame couple of days.. and I'm kinda trying to figure out where I want this story to go..**

But anyway! Cheers & happy reading! :D 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sirius was pleasantly surprised when he groggily shifted, half-awake, in the early evening. He had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in bed with Isabella. She was sound asleep with her back pressed up against his chest. Her presence was unexpectedly contenting. Sirius bit his lip in uncharacteristic disconcertion. The feeling in his chest was unfamiliar, but not entirely unwelcome. Waking beside Isabella was a very grounding, homey feeling. It wasn't as if he had many pleasant memories of home to cling to, but she felt like what he expected his own home should have felt like. The Potters' were kind and generous, but being there, he sometimes felt as if he was an invader, an outsider just being given a temporary taste of what he would never have.

But the feeling he woke with after finding himself beside Isabella was a far cry from what he was used to. The most he had ever felt when waking beside a girl he had slept with was mild displeasure; not because he hadn't enjoyed the sex and now regretted it, but because he knew that they would now expect more from him. They didn't seem to understand that _The_ Sirius Black was not the type to be tied down. Post coitus, these types of girls expected exclusivity. They expected hand holding and flowers and… _love_. But truth be told, Sirius had never loved any of the girls he had had these brief affairs with. He hadn't even loved Madison. He figured that the reason that they had dated for so long was because they both knew that they looked damn good together. It felt good to have the whole castle jealous.

Sirius knew that Isabella would expect nothing now. No doubt, she would be shocked that he had allowed her to sleep and cuddle up against him after the fact, but she would ask nothing of him... And for some reason, that made him want to give her the exclusivity every other girl craved from him. He couldn't figure out why and, again, felt oddly out of his element. He no longer had the upper hand, and it was her move and her decision that would either make or break him. He rolled away from her, facing the opposite direction. Unconsciously, she whimpered in direst before scooting herself back against him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sat up in bed, figuring a hot shower would calm his racing thoughts… and heartbeat.

As he carefully left his bed and walked towards the lavatory, he silently cursed his treacherous pulse that responded so hopefully to the thought of these unique feelings aroused by Isabella's presence.

&&_________________________________

Isabella woke up and slowly rolled over. Despite the fact that she had not entirely expected him to be there, she felt her eyebrows crease as she stared at the empty space beside her. She could not decide whether she should be displeased by his absence, or contented by the fact that he had let her fall asleep with him, in his bed. In the darkness of the boy's dormitory, she blindly groped for her clothes, sinking her teeth into the inside of her cheek in sheer habit. Dressing in whatever she could find, she left Sirius' bed and tiptoed to Remus'. She was feeling guilty that she hadn't check on him since the morning. Glancing at the plate on his nightstand, still mostly full as she expected (but it was obvious he had eaten some food), she noiselessly drew his curtains open enough for her to sit on the edge of his bed. She squinted in an attempt to get a better look at him. Noting that he was still comfortably asleep, she brushed his hair out of his face adoringly, glad he was feeling even a little better.

The sound of the bathroom door opening startled her out of her reverie. She gently pulled at the end of the ponytail she had hastily thrown her hair into in nervousness. She heard the curtains of Sirius' four poster being pulled open, then the sound of the mattress depressing as he settled back into bed. She wondered what she should do now that Sirius had returned. Should she go back him? Or just disappear, as she expected he would have preferred? She bit her lip and anxiously stood, unsurely making her way back across the room.

His back was facing her when she reached his bed. She coughed quietly to get his attention.

"Sirius?"

He faced her when he heard her voice. He had been oddly disappointed when he had returned and she was not there. The sight of her dressed in his boxer shorts and too large for her quidditch t-shirt made the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten in arousal.

"Turn around," he barked, more insistently than he had intended. She started from the intensity of his tone and did as he requested; emblazoned on her back was his name. Black. Like she belonged to him. He groaned in appreciation and pulled back his comforter in invitation. She nodded meekly and tentatively crawled under the covers with him. The moment she was settled, he realized that she was much too far for his liking. He snaked an arm over her waist and pulled her into his shirtless chest. He smirked in satisfaction when she heard her breath hitch. Brushing the hair away from her neck, he kissed her tenderly.

"Where did you go?," he asked, though he was sure that she had come from Remus' bed.

"I… went to check on Remus," she said, almost sounding as if she was asking a question. He narrowed his eyes in the dark, pleased that she could not see this. He did not want to upset her by showing her any signs of unreasonable jealousy.

Jealousy. When was the last time he had felt this?

"Hm," he returned dismissively before returning all of his attentions to the soft flesh just beneath her ear. He felt her inhale slowly and then release the breath in a quiet, delicious moan. He nipped and tugged at the sensitive skin continuously, both to enjoy the sounds that she made and to mark her as his again.

He wanted her to crave him. He wanted her to forget Remus, school, her devilishly tempting innocence and everything else that wasn't Sirius Black in this moment. He just wanted her to feel… to feel the need, the fire, the ache. He wanted to be the image in her mind's eye that she saw every time she lay underneath someone with her eyes shut. He wanted to sear her lips with his kiss and he wanted to ruin her for every other guy that she would meet in her lifetime. She would never be able to kiss, touch, or be with any other man without first thinking of him, even for the briefest of moments. She would never be able to reach completion without wanting to scream out _his_ name.

He wanted to make her feel exquisite. He wanted to make her feel like no one else could ever do what he could do to her. He wanted her to feel as if he was under her very skin, breathing the same breath and sharing one heartbeat. He wanted to make love to her.

Often, other girls he had been with would get caught up in the foolery preceding the actual act, and beg him to make love to them… Sirius had never used the term himself before. He had never before thought to make love to a girl. He had sex with girls, he shagged them, but he never _made love_ to any girl…

But he wanted to make Isabella feel exceptional, without bothering to decide whether or not she was _the _exception. Doing so would only complicate what was best left as simple as possible for the meantime.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:  
Short chappy, sorry for that. And again, I really am sorry it's taken me longer than usual to get this chapter out. Just so you know it is now 3:30AM here in the States and I stayed up this late to finish this for you guys, my beloved readers.**

On a totally unrelated note, my friend texted me today and said, "When was the last time you went to the gym?" Bugger, dude. What kind of person asks someone this? You might as well be saying, "Hit the treadmill, you fat piece of shite." You know why?! Because that's what it translates to in my head anyway.

**  
Just joshing. Hahahah..  
But c'mon.  
You are severely lacking in the tact department.  
Please pardon my use of the word Bugger. I was watching Nat from communitychannel on YouTube before I wrote that.**

Coming Up:  
I don't know.. Any ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Was she a masochist? Remus had asked her this before – several times actually. Did she enjoy the subsequent pain and feeling of worthlessness that sunk heavy in her gut after these trysts?

Why couldn't Sirius just love her?

Isabella shook her head as if to rid it of that foolish thought immediately after forming it. Sirius would never love her. Who knew if he was even capable of properly loving a woman? Even Madison, in all her gorgeousness, had failed to earn Sirius' fidelity. What could Isabella offer him that Madison could not?

Nothing.

The thought pained her and she bit down on her lower lip, wriggling loose from Sirius' grasp and turning to face him. He remained sound asleep, breathing softly, his warm breath washing over her face in the most tantalizing manner. She softly pressed her lips to his forehead and he stirred.

"My Belle," he murmured groggily, closing the space between them, still half-asleep, and offering her a tender kiss. Her heartbeat quickened in response. _His _Belle. Sirius was a smooth talker and that, Isabella was used to; it was often what got her into bed with him… But this, this was affection, sentiment and everything she craved from him. She knew, however, that it was fleeting.

Only for now, not forever.

She brushed the hair off of his forehead gently, squirming again out of his arms but this time leaving the bed. She pulled back the curtains after lifting the imperturbable charm and studied him as she stood, feeling the prickle of tears tickling her eyes. She sighed, resigned. He looked beautiful all the time, but in his sleep, he looked even more so… if that was even possible. It was refreshing to see him unguarded and at ease, not attempting to impress and out-do every guy and charm every girl.

She and Sirius would never be more than this and though try as she might to convince herself that she was content with their agreement, she quietly acknowledged the deep-rooted desire in the depths of her heart for his love. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek in desperate contemplation as she quietly headed to Remus' four-poster. She pulled open the curtains and crawled over to the foot of the bed, settling herself down with her legs crisscrossed when she noticed that Remus was awake. A mild pang of shame caused her cheeks to color.

"I thought it already happened this month," he observed quietly, propping himself up against his headboard carefully.

She nodded, "It did."

"So what are you doing, Ella? Why are you here?"

She floundered for a moment, caught off guard by his sharp tone. The red on her cheeks deepened, but Remus held firm to his exasperation despite the slight guilt he felt. Why did she do this to herself?

"I came to check on you," she muttered quietly.

"In Sirius' bed clothes? Really? D'you expect me to buy that, Isabella?," he looked her over as if scanning for injuries though he knew all the pain she felt was situated internally, in a place that he could not tend.

She shook her head from side to side slowly, "It was different last night."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, decidedly frustrated, almost angry with her.

"You are a fool," he accused quietly.

"Remus, I –," she began, but he put a hand up to silence her.

"Do you know how painful it is to watch you suffer, Isabella? To hear you sneak out of this room in the ungodly hours of the morning? Don't you have any self-respect?"

She stayed silent, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She kept her head ducked and her eyes locked on the pattern on his comforter. How could he be so cruel to her?

"I love you like a sister," he said gently, and at this admission, she raised her eyes to meet his, "but that makes this all the more difficult… watching you cry your heart out and then crawl back into bed with the same bastard who caused you that pain… over and over again."

She bit down hard on the already tender flesh of her bottom lip and winced minutely at the pain it caused her. He sighed and it was such a defeated sound.

"Ella… you deserve so much more, so much better. Why don't you see it?"

She sniffed and shrugged uselessly. Did she?

"Please stay away from him. Please try," Remus coaxed, "For me. Give yourself a chance to find better, to find more."

She looked away from him then, unsure if she could make such a promise, even to Remus. He could see the indecision in her face. It was pitiful and caused a sharp pain in his chest. He softened and tried again to convince her.

"Just try. Just this once, Ella. I'm begging you."

She nodded without thinking, eager to ease the pain that seemed to hang off of Remus' words like heavy curtains. But even as she agreed, she couldn't help but feel that last night really was different.. Better. More, even.


End file.
